Outsiders
by ChaosHasCome
Summary: The wilderness of District 7 is reknowned for its feral beasts and dark pine forests. Gale arrives to carve a thriving community from these ferocious wilds. Madge arrives to build a new life, one that is more fulfilling than her dingy apartment and waitressing gig in District 13. Together, the two of them embark on a journey of survival and love - with some help from a nosy mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Outsiders**

Chapter One

_By ChaosHasCome_

Madge slipped her low-grade shoes off her sore feet. Wincing, she hobbled her way over to the kitchen sink. Rummaging around the cupboard below, Madge managed to procure a dirty white basin which she proceeded to fill with lukewarm water. Hot water was a luxury in District 13, one which she was not important enough to warrant. Carefully limping toward her living room so as not to spill the water, Madge cursed her job. As a waitress for a seedy restaurant on Level 9, she worked a long shift for little pay. Though Madge would never eat the food produced in the pub's kitchen, others seemed to have no qualms about eating the greasy food. There seemed to be an endless string of shady customers, making it impossible for Madge to rest her aching feet.

The couch creaked tiredly as Madge sat down – the worn, brown fabric turning black as a few drops of water sloshed over the basin's sides – and Madge hurriedly set down the bucket and placed her feet inside. Madge almost moaned in relief. Relaxing back into the couch, Madge let her eyes wander over her small, worn apartment.

Compared to the luxuries of her District 12 mansion, this apartment was a hovel. Her carpet – originally white – was mottled yellow and the walls were the same. Her kitchen was miniature. It had enough counter space for a small stove, cutting board, and sink with little room left over. Madge could hardly turn around, let alone cook properly. All her furniture was tired and sagging with the weight of over-use. Simple pencil sketches littered the walls, drawn by Madge's own hand. A washroom, the size of a small closet, contained a cracked shower, chipped toilet, and leaky sink. Her bedroom, across from the bathroom, was naught but a tiny square of nearly empty space. It held only a metal cot shoved against a wall and a chest-of-drawers leaning precariously against the end of the cot.

It reeked of poverty but never-the-less, Madge was proud of her unassuming apartment. She had earned it all herself, with no help from anyone else. When she had first stumbled into District 13, she had been scared, alone, and completely broke. The charity of the district went only so far. Armed with a blanket, thin pillow, and a standard issue change of clothes – which had seen one too many washings – Madge had lived in the Level 12 compound for women and children refugees.

Madge had worked part-time while she attended school – a requirement for all children under the age of 18 – and when she graduated, she had quit her job and found another as a full-time waitress. She saved her wages and suffered through the greasy, albeit _free_, meals provided by the diner for three years. At 21 years old, Madge moved into her apartment and out of the refugee compound, feeling *.25more liberated than she ever had in her life. 0

Sighing, Madge removed her feet from the cold water, drying them off on the carpet. Quickly dumping the basin's contents into the sink, Madge rolled her shoulders and decided to reheat the leftovers from yesterday's simple meal. The hearty stew satisfied her hunger with enough left over for tomorrow.

Madge washed her dishes and hurried through her nightly routine as her eyelids drooped. Collapsing on her bed, Madge fell asleep to the thought that tomorrow would be exactly like every other day of her life.

.&.

Gale tapped his pencil against the roughly hewn desk as he filled out endless reports of supply lists, scouting patrols, and excavation progress. When Gale signed on for this job in District 2, he'd thought only of running as far from Katniss as possible. He'd had no idea how absolutely, mind-numbingly _boring _his new career would be.

Executive Overseer to District 2 Renovations looked good on paper and sounded impressive to everyone but Gale. To him, it meant paperwork. An endless amount of paperwork. Gale was not a man suited to a desk. He was meant to be roaming forests, not sitting idly, buried up to his nose in damn paperwork.

At first Gale was thankful for all the work. It distracted him from Katniss and the giant hole she had burned into his heart. Now though, at 23 years old, Gale was tired of hiding. He just didn't give a damn about Katniss and Peeta and their problems that were constantly being broadcast across the districts. He just wanted a life again. More specifically, Gale wanted a life he could be proud of. Hiding behind a desk in District 2, afraid to face reality, was not the way his father would have acted. His father would have faced his demons and it was time Gale learned to do the same.

Finishing a list of supplies ruined by a hidden land mine, Gale stood up and stretched, arms extended above his head. Rolling his shoulders, Gale left the office building, and stepped into eye shattering daylight. Anxious to get home, Gale almost didn't notice the small man chattering at him in a squeaky voice.

"Mr. Hawthorne! Mr. Hawthorne! Please wait just a moment!" Gale turned and stared at the short, balding man. He was thick around the middle and his face was clean shaven. His gray suit was shabby and worn. His features were small and pinched. He strongly reminded Gale of a rat.

Gale glared at the man. "What the hell do you want?" The man seemed to shrink in on himself. Gale rubbed a hand over his face as the man cowered at his callous tone. Gale felt bad but couldn't bring himself to care – he just wanted to get home to his couch and a bottle of whiskey. The man held out a hand with short fingers. They reminded Gale of small sausages. Gale shook the man's hand with some hesitancy.

"Mr. Hawthorne, I'm here on behalf of the District 7 Re-Population Committee. We have an offer that we hope you will consider." The man took a deep breath and stared straight into Gale's stormy eyes. "Mr. Hawthorne, I know you are not a man who enjoys being trapped behind a desk. That is why my job proposition would suit you much more than Executive Overseer to District 2 Renovations. We – the committee and I – are starting an experiment of sorts. We are hoping to start a small town in the wilderness of District 7 with the goal that it flourish and expand, encouraging others to move into District 7. People, as of now, are reluctant to live there because of, well, how wild the territory is currently. As a man of great wilderness experience, we hoped you might head this project. You would be in charge of setting up the settlement, protecting the citizens, gathering supplies, and all other aspects of the town. Most importantly, you would no longer have to sit behind a desk. You would be working in direct contact with the citizens and the surrounding forests." The man took another deep breath and looked quickly down and back up. "What say you, Mr. Hawthorne?"

Gale, for his part, was stunned. The offer had come completely out of the blue. It was almost too good to be true. It was not only an escape route; it was an option that actually sounded enjoyable. Planning and leading a town in the forest was a job Gale felt he was made for. And he would no longer have to deal with all that damn paperwork.

Gale clenched his fists and took a deep breath, schooling his features into a calm mask. "When do I start?"

The small man gave a pinched smile. "As soon as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

**Outsiders**

Chapter Two

_By ChaosHasCome_

Madge yawned and rubbed blearily at sleep stained eyes. She slapped a hand over her shrill alarm, effectively silencing the loud ringing. Tossing aside her rough sheet, Madge curled her toes as she stretched out stiff muscles. Madge slid off the cot, wiping a film of sweat from the back of her neck. Her level 10 apartment had no air conditioning to keep the temperature cool; Madge was forced to suffer the sweltering heat.

Madge trudged towards the bathroom, intent on brushing away her morning breath. The minty toothpaste left her feeling refreshed. Madge switched on the shower, waiting in vain for the water to heat. After several minutes, Madge sighed and stepped under the frigid spray. The cold water shocked her skin, searing her senses and effectively jolting Madge fully awake. Squirting a small amount of shampoo onto her hand – it was strawberry scented, which always reminded her of District 12 – Madge proceeded to lather and rinse her long, blond hair. When she was satisfied with her state of cleanliness, Madge stepped out of the shower and dried off.

A small mirror hung over the sink and Madge leaned closer to examine her features. The soft baby fat she had retained in District 12 had long ago melted away. Her cheekbones jutted out further than she would have liked and her nose was perpetually covered in freckles, though Madge hadn't been outside since her arrival in District 13.

As Madge buttoned her uniform, her thoughts drifted towards her old home. District 12 had been a place of poverty and sorrow, though it was true Madge had been less exposed to it than some. The night the district was bombed, Madge had been sitting in Katniss' meadow. Madge often went there to think. It reminded her of Katniss, the only person willing to befriend the mayor's daughter. Madge missed Katniss often and that night the longing to see her friend had been particularly bad.

Madge remembered she had been humming a simple tune – taught to her by Katniss – when the first fire bomb had dropped. It hit the Justice Building first, a plume of fiery debris lighting up the sky. Madge had been frozen in shock, salty tears already dripping down her cheeks. Her mind had screamed at her to run **run **_**run**_ but her body was still.

The next bomb had hit her house.

It sent a great billowing cloud of flame and ash into the sky, the grandiose mansion incinerated in mere seconds. Madge could only remember screaming as she thought of her parents dying in the explosion, their bodies torn to shreds from the initial blast.

Madge couldn't remember much after that. She vaguely remembered being swept up in the crowds and stumbling into the forests surrounding District 12. She remembered being frightened and horrified as people literally trampled others to death in a rush to escape. She remembered huddling against a tree trunk as the Seam lit on fire, brighter than a million suns. The image was burned into her retinas.

Madge had sat and watched in silence as the fires settled into embers, curled in a ball on the forest floor, until Bristol had found her. Madge had vaguely remembered the man. He had been one of the miners to carry Gale home from the whipping post. Together, the two had forged their way through the woods, though Madge imagined she hadn't been much help. When the two had stumbled into District 13, after four weeks in the wilderness, they had both been ecstatic.

Bristol remained her closest friend, the only one she could turn to when she felt homesick. Not many had survived the destruction of District 12 and those that did were from the Seam, not people Madge was familiar with and certainly not people who wished to associate with her. Bristol was the last lingering connection to her past, as she was to his.

When they had first arrived at District 13, Bristol had lived with the other male refugees. He had worked for the maintenance department until he'd saved enough to pay the rent on a small apartment. When Madge had finally finished school and saved enough for her own apartment, she'd chosen a home on the same level as Bristol. Madge took comfort in her friend and at night, when the nightmares became too much to bear alone, Madge could call upon Bristol for support.

Though Bristol's new job as Assistant Director of Resources in District 13 – a job procured through his connections to Gale Hawthorne, Madge supposed – kept him busy, Bristol made sure to clear time to spend with Madge. On such evenings, Madge would cook while Bristol kept her laughing with his crude jokes and sarcastic sense of humor. Bristol always brought wine – a luxury Madge could never afford – and they shared the bottle as the reminisced and caught up. Madge always enjoyed the times she spent with Bristol. Talking with him was as natural as breathing. He was a part of her life that could not be removed without serious harm to her heart.

She hadn't had such an evening with Bristol for a few months and it weighed heavy in Madge's mind. As she slid on her shoes, Madge wondered if Bristol had finally tired of her, now that he was a wealthy District 13 man. Her worries were assuaged at the small bit of paper attached to the front of her door. It caught her eyes as she turned to lock her apartment. On it, written in Bristol's scrawling handwriting was a note:

Madge,

Expect me at seven.

Bristol

Madge smiled as she brushed her fingers over his words. Bristol knew her work schedule by heart. On Sundays, Madge only worked until six. With his arrival at seven, Bristol had given her enough time to prepare. Madge wondered at how considerate her friend was with her and if he was that way with everyone.

Tucking the note into her apron pocket, Madge began the trek to work, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

.&.

Madge swirled her finger around the rim of a cup sitting on the bar, the remnants of her last customer's drink. Sighing, Madge took the cup and the man's plate to the back sink. Scraping off the leftover food, Madge proceeded to wash the dirty dishes in soapy water. Anxious to leave, Madge quickly scoured the plate and cup before tossing them on the drying rack. Rushing through the pub, Madge threw out goodbyes to her co-workers and several customers. Untying her apron as she ran, Madge flew down the stairs to level 10.

Hurriedly unlocking her apartment, Madge tossed her apron on the couch and rushed to change clothes. The lingering smell of alcohol and tobacco clung to her uniform and even after she donned a new outfit, a faint residual odor was still apparent. Madge let down her long hair from its required bun, brushing out the knots and kinks.

Madge had just begun stirring a weak soup when a crisp knock was heard. Opening the door, Madge was swallowed in a warm hug, Bristol's strong arms encircling her tiny body. Breathing deep, Madge took in the comforting scent of pine and leather that seemed to linger constantly around her friend. Madge could feel the vibrations of Bristol's rumbling laugh and she shivered as his lips brushed across her hair.

Releasing her but keeping a hand on Madge's arm, Bristol's eyes crinkled as a grin overtook his face. "Madge, you look radiant as ever." His hand grasped hers and he brought it to his lips as a warm blush bloomed over Madge's pale skin. He laughed and Madge could feel it all the way through her toes, a pleasant tingling spreading through her veins.

"Bristol, it's lovely to see you." Madge offered him a sweet smile before she poked him in the chest with an accusing finger. "But it's been three months since we last spent an evening together. _Three months. _Were you so busy you couldn't spare a moment for your best friend?" Madge propped a hand on her hip, staring at him expectantly.

Bristol held up his hands as he laughed, taken aback. "I have a good reason, Madge, trust me. That's actually why I've come here tonight. I have some news." Bristol gestured to the soup simmering on the stove. "But first, let's eat. I'm starving."

Madge crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Fine. I know how you get when you're hungry. You won't be rational enough to tell me this news until I've fed you." She gestured towards the couch. "Sit. I'll bring you a bowl and then we'll talk." Bristol happily complied, flopping gracelessly across her old sofa. Madge winced as the springs creaked under Bristol's tall frame. "Careful, you big brute. I only have one couch and I'd appreciate if it remained intact."

Rummaging around the cupboard, Madge pulled out a chipped porcelain bowl. She carefully ladled the soup into the dish before carrying it over to Bristol, who was now lazily sprawled across her sofa. He perked up when she set the soup in his hands and he began spooning it greedily into his mouth. Swallowing, he glanced up at her. "Why aren't you eating, Madge?" Bristol asked around a mouthful of soup.

She shrugged. "I'm not hungry." She folded her hands in her lap and waited for her friend to finish eating. As soon as he'd set the empty bowl aside, Madge turned to him. "Talk."

Bristol rubbed his hands together and leaned forward. "So, I've been commissioned for a new project."

Madge looked bored. "That's nothing new. You seem to have a new project every week."

Bristol laughed, his voice amused, "Yes, well, this one is slightly more important than the others. It comes directly from Gale Hawthorne." Madge's eyes widened and she moved to interrupt but Bristol slapped a hand over her mouth, earning a harsh glare. "Just hear me out. Gale was assigned to an experimental colony in District 7. He's supposed to create a thriving village in the harsh forests. And we've all heard the stories about how wild those woods are. The repopulation board for Seven thinks that this'll somehow encourage people to move to the district, assuming Gale succeeds. It's really dangerous but it's right up Gale's alley." He paused, looking at Madge and slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

Immediately, Madge started. "What's any of that got to do with you? Just because he helped you land this job doesn't mean you him any favors. We don't owe him anything. He abandoned us, the last of District 12, for a stupid job in District 2. _He ran away. _He has no right to ask you anything." Madge glared at the wall, anger bubbling in her chest.

Bristol sighed and ran a hand through his unkempt hair wearily. "I know Madge. But Gale was once my best friend and he had my back during those long days in the mines. And you haven't even heard what his offer was and you're already rejecting it, just because it came from Gale."

"I wouldn't take any help from Gale if my life depended on it. And you shouldn't either. But what was this offer anyways. It must be important if you're defending him." Madge blew a bit of hair away from her face, only to have Bristol brush it back behind her ear. She shivered as his hand brushed across her cheek.

"Madge, I'm not defending him. But he's offered me something that District 13 can't offer me. Freedom. He's asked that I come help him create this new colony. I'd be in charge of resources and supplies. It's a chance to escape this underground prison I'm confined in, to roam the woods with no one lording over me. Surely you understand?" His eyes held a desperate plea and he grasped her hand in his.

Madge looked away, silent. Slowly, she asked, "And what was your answer? Did you accept his offer?"

Bristol looked down. "I had to Madge."

She nodded, still looking away, and pulled her hand from his grasp. "Then you'll go. Of course you'll go." She turned to him, tears welling up in her blue eyes. "But you can't forget about me. I couldn't bear it if you forgot." She bit her lip, trying to hold back the salty sobs.

"Oh Madge. I'm not going alone." She looked up at him, a question in her eyes. "You're going with me."

Madge gasped, shocked. A million thoughts flashed through her mind, images of dreams she'd never thought could be fulfilled. "I am?"

"Of course you are." He smiled and brushed a kiss against her forehead. "I could never leave you behind. You are the only thing that matters to me anymore." His lips brushed down her nose, hovering over her mouth. His eyes searched hers, a silent question in his gaze. Closing her eyes, Madge leaned forward and pushed her lips against his. His mouth was warm and she tasted salt. Madge realized she was crying.

Bristol's hand slipped behind her head and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke apart, Bristol caressed her hair as he leaned his forehead against hers. She understood the look in his eyes without words but when he said them with his husky, breathless voice, it sent shivers up her spine and butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"_I love you." _

**A/N: So to reassure you, yes this is a Gadge story. I just like a little drama now and then. What do you think of Bristol? **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Seven reviews for my first chapter of a new story is unheard of for me. So thank you all for that. Much love. **

**~Chaos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Outsiders**

Chapter Three

_By ChaosHasCome_

Gale was pleased Bristol had called back. Bristol had wanted to arrange a meeting in District 13, a rendezvous Gale was more than happy to attend. Gale still wasn't used to the idea of other people from District 12 surviving, apart from the Everdeens, Hawthornes, Haymitch, and Peeta. To say he had been thrilled when his mother had informed him was a slight understatement.

It was because of this shock and initial joy that Gale had pulled strings to land Bristol a decent paying job. He wanted his old friend – and last link to District 12 – to be comfortable and taken care of. This new offer was a job Gale was sure would fit Bristol like a glove.

Gale was slightly confused as to the nature of this meeting. It obviously would be about his offer but Gale wasn't sure why Bristol hadn't just informed him of his decision over the phone. It would have made the whole process much simpler. Gale had had to pull several more strings in order to secure a hovercraft to District 13. Travel between the districts was still dangerous and very expensive.

The bar Bristol had chosen for the meeting was dimly lit and filled to the brim with some of District 13's sketchiest characters. Gale wondered why Bristol would choose a seedy bar on Level 9 for a meeting of such importance.

Sliding between two drunkards loitering by the front entrance, Gale wrinkled his nose in disgust as the putrid scent of vomit and grease fought for dominance in the air. The floor beneath his feet was dirty and Gale took in the beer-stained tables with distaste. Across the room, Gale caught sight of a head of blond hair. Its vibrant color reminded him strongly of the mayor's daughter, whom had always been a constant buyer of strawberries before her death in the bombings.

Searching the room, Gale managed to find Bristol quickly. His muscular friend was as large as Gale remembered, though it was a strange sight to see his friend's pale skin free of coal dust. Slipping into the booth, Gale felt a wave of warm contentedness wash over him. It was an unfamiliar feeling, as Gale couldn't remember the last time he'd felt anything other than _angry. _

The black haired ex-miner glanced up and smiled. His voice was deep, deeper than Gale remembered. "You look like shit Gale. Don't you ever sleep? Eat?"

Gale snorted in amusement. "Hell's teeth Bristol, you haven't changed a bit. Blunt as ever. And yeah, I sleep. And I eat. Just not frequently." Bristol let out a booming laugh and reached over the table to clap a large hand over Gale's shoulder.

"Gale, I've missed you. Hell, everyone from District 12 misses you. Especially Hazelle. You should call her more often. She worries."

Gale sighed, running a hand through his hair wearily. "I know. I can hear it in her voice when we talk. But I'll see her every day now, so she'll have plenty of time to nose her way into my business." Bristol, who had been running a finger around the rim of his beer, stopped and looked at Gale, questioning. "I've decided to bring them with me. Rory can help with the building and it's an opportunity to teach Vick hunting and the like. Posy will enjoy planting the gardens with mom. They'll all have jobs and freedom, more than they can claim here."

Bristol nodded, adding, "I think it'll be a good idea." He looked away, reminiscing. "Give the kids a chance to grow up in a way we weren't allowed. Give them a childhood." Bristol took a sip of his drink before looking at Gale with hesitation in his eyes. "I've decided to accept your offer. It's what's best for me. But," he held up a hand to stop Gale's excited words, "I've decided to bring someone along. She can help wherever she's needed but I won't go without her." Bristol blushed as he spoke. "She means everything to me."

Gale glanced at Bristol's hand. There was no ring so Gale assumed it must be a girlfriend. As far as he knew, Bristol had no living relatives. "So who is this mystery girl? What district was she from?" Gale grinned as his friend's blush deepened. "Gonna marry her? You seem pretty far gone already."

Bristol returned his friend's grin. "She's amazing Gale. I swear I'll marry her someday. We have…history. We went through some rough times together and she's the best friend I've got. We survived the firebombing together." A shadow passed across Bristol's eyes. "She's the strongest woman I know. If anyone can survive Seven, she can." Bristol shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts. Turning, a smile already blooming, Bristol threw an arm out and gestured towards an approaching figure. "And here she comes now."

Gale looked up, curiosity filling his gaze as his eyes drank in the appearance of the woman standing in front of him. Her work uniform was short; her legs, bare from mid-thigh down, were shapely and were followed by round, voluptuous hips. A small waist came after and Gale was surprised at the blond hair curling around the woman's face. She must be from Town, though how a Town kid survived was beyond Gale. It wasn't until he took in the woman's sapphire eyes that Gale recognized her.

"Madge?" Her name slipped from his lips, incredulous. A million memories flashed behind his eyelids.

"_She's gone Gale! And she's not coming back! You can't do anything about it so stop taking this out on me! I would've gladly taken her place if it meant she was here, safe. I love her just as much as you do! You don't own Katniss nor are you the only one who cares about her. So just __**stop **__pretending this is all my fault and get over yourself, Gale Hawthorne!" A blush spilled across pale cheeks and Gale hadn't realized how pretty Madge truly was until this moment of passion. He could only stare stupidly as she stuck a finger into his chest, jabbing him accusingly as her tirade continued on. Gale thought that maybe there was more to Madge Undersee than he'd initially thought. _

A strange look filled Madge's stare as she addressed him coolly, "Gale."

_The stars were bright as the two stared up at the sky. Gale turned towards Madge, propped up on an elbow. "Do you think there's anything out there? Do you think somewhere else in the universe, there's someone staring up at a different sky asking the same question?" Gale's voice was hesitant, raw. _

_Madge looked thoughtful as she laid her hands behind her head. "I don't know. I suppose there could be. I mean, we can't be the only living things in the universe. Life has to go on, even if it isn't here." Madge turned to look at Gale. "Why do you ask?" _

_Gale only shrugged and reached over to brush a strand of blond hair from her face. "No reason." _

Gale continued to stare at Madge in disbelief. "You're alive?"

_Mandatory viewing hours were over but two figures found themselves huddled together watching their best friend run for her life on a big, grainy screen. Gale was cold and the wind bit into his skin. Madge was shivering next to him. The stars were splayed over a black velvet canvas above them. Tomorrow would be the last day of the Hunger Games. The two knew it, deep down. And they also knew everything would change when Katniss came home. _

_Because she would come home. There was no other option._

_Madge turned to look at Gale and clutched at his jacket. He turned to her, a question in his eyes._

_Her voice was hesitant and vulnerable, shaking. "Promise me you won't forget about me, even when she comes home. Promise me I wasn't a distraction for you until Katniss came home. Promise me…we'll still be friends, at least. I know you lo-_" _her voice was cut off by a pair of warm lips. Madge made a small, shocked noise before giving in. _

_When they parted, a silent promise hung in the air. _

_**I will never forget about you. I will never leave you behind. **_

"Yeah. I'm alive. No need to look so shocked. I always was stronger than you thought." Madge crossed her arms defensively across her chest. Her voice was bitter. "Not that it matters. You don't think anything about me anymore." Madge laughed harshly and Gale felt as if he'd been slapped. "You forgot. Even after you promised, you still forgot about me. Because of Katniss."

Gale opened his mouth to answer her accusation but thought better of his words. They were bitter and angry and would only serve to worsen the situation. Instead, Gale turned to Bristol with a glare. "She'll be a builder. Hard labor should help soften that…rough demeanor. And Bristol," he shot a glare at Madge and shook his head, "good luck with this one. She's all yours." Bristol looked delighted at his words. Madge was trying to burn Gale to death with her glare. "We leave tomorrow. Be ready at dawn."

Gale stood and began walking towards the door. He paused as Bristol's loud voice carried across the room.

"Madge, d'you think you could learn to like Gale? You can't hate him that much."

There was a slight pause. And then cold words, frozen and aimed directly for him, though she spoke to Bristol. "I will hate him until the day I die."

Gale felt a pain in his chest at her words and he resumed his walk towards the exit. There were so many words left unsaid between them, so many reasons – excuses – for his absence he wanted to tell her.

But perhaps of all the words he wanted to say and hadn't, the most important was a simple three word sentence.

_I never forgot. _

**A/N: So we had some madge/gale interaction. Not a lot and not pleasant but a little. Italics are flashbacks. Next chapter, they'll finally be in D7. And we'll meet the family and some other characters that I hope you'll like. **

**I won't be able to update for at least a week after this because I'm going on a mission trip but expect one soon after that. **

**And to my anonymous reviewers: Thank you! You all make my day fifty times better. And I'm glad I made one of you ship madge/Bristol. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, really. **

**Until next time.**

**~Chaos**


End file.
